


'Are you saying what I think your saying, because if your saying what I think your saying. I'm definitely dreaming"

by mmoonniiccaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season 5, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's silence for a while. But not an uncomfortable silence. One time her a Stiles were having a Quentin Tarantino marathon and a quote from Pulp Fiction stood out to her. She thought it perfectly described their friendship 'That's when you know you've found somebody really special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share silence.' It was a rare occasion that Stiles was ever quite, so it was nice that they could share this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Are you saying what I think your saying, because if your saying what I think your saying. I'm definitely dreaming"

Stiles is wildly waving at Lydia; trying to get her attention outside her AP biology class.  
She gives him a furrowed expression, spares a glance at her teacher. When he wasn't paying attention she mouth "go away"  
"No!" He mouths back, glaring back at her.

When he wouldn't leave she asked to be excused from class for a moment.

"Stiles what are you doing" Lydia whispers to Stiles, turning out of sight of her classmates and teacher.  
"I want you to skip next period with me"  
"Stiles. I don't skip classes, why would I skip a class two weeks before graduation. Even if I were to why are you here half way through this period?  
"Well, because I want you to come with me now." He raises his eyebrows at her like it makes total sense.  
"You want me to leave in the middle of class, during exam review? Have you lost your mind ?"  
"No. Come on Lydia. You said it yourself. We only have two weeks left. We haven't had a chance to do anything like regular teenagers since sophomore year."  
"And what do you suggest I say to my teacher?" Lydia crosses her arms over her chest.  
"Your smart you can think of something" He gets a bright smile on his face, he got her to crack.  
She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "How do I let you talk me into these things" she turns on her heels and walks back into her class. Stiles watches as she quietly explains her "situation". He can't hear what she's saying but he can see her crying. _'Oh shit. She's getting in trouble'_. He thinks guiltily. She then grabs her things from her desk and heads out of the classroom. Wiping a tear from her eye.  
"What the fuck. What happened? Jesus Lydia are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
"Wait. Those were fake tears ? I thought you got in shit!"  
"Please Stiles. Have some faith. I'm far to smart for a teacher to make me cry" she tosses her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder. "So where is everyone else?"  
"Huh?" He says, confused.  
"Like Kira, Scott and Malia?"  
"Oh, they aren't coming."  
"Wait what? Why? You broke me out of class but not anybody else.?"  
"Well yeah, besides me you're the only one that can afford to miss a class. Or two. Plus, I feel like we haven't seen much of each other lately. Yenno just us." He gives her an awkward smile.  
She hides her blushing my bowing her head down and smiling.  
"Uh yeah so should we head out ?" Stiles breaks the silence.

They both climb into Stiles rickety jeep. Lydia smiles to herself. Originally opposed to the idea of skipping class she thinks this might be good for them.  
"Uh. What are you smiling about? Voices in your head telling jokes now?" Stiles quips  
"No! I don't know. I guess I'm just happy. I mean besides the whole almost dying a couple of times in the last few years. I'm actually truly happy with my life for once."  
"Skipping class is giving you this epiphany?"  
"I was just always so uptight before, I mean I always pretended that I was an air head but I would have never cut class" She squints out the window.  
"Okay I'm not following."  
"Stiles. I feel like I can finally be the person I want to be...And.." She wants to make sure she words this right, is she even ready for these words to come out?  
"And?" He's resting his head on the head rest looking over at her. She looks so carefree right now. He smiles at her. All the while she's still staring forward with a smile on her face.  
She looks over at him. He raises his eye brows at her.  
"And.. and I'm happy." She chickened out. Clearly she's not fully ready to be honest with herself or Stiles for that matter.  
"All righty then." Stiles pulls out of the parking lot of the school and heads down the road.

There's silence for a while. But not an uncomfortable silence. One time her and Stiles were having a Quentin Tarantino marathon and a quote from Pulp Fiction stood out to her. She thought it perfectly described their friendship 'That's when you know you've found somebody really special. When you can just shut the fuck up for a minute and comfortably share silence.' It was a rare occasion that Stiles was ever quite, so it was nice that they could share this.  
She shocked herself when she reached out for his hand on the gear shift. She didn't need to look at him, she could see from her peripheral vision that he tensed, then he looked down at their hands and let a small smile form on his face.

He decided to take her to the persevere. Despite that a lot of their supernatural squabbles happened here it was still nice during the day. As they're trudging up the hill to get to the peak that looks over Beacon Hills Lydia speaks up "Yenno, Scott took Allison here once. They skipped class on her birthday."  
"Yeah I remember him telling me that." They finally reached the top. Lydia walks to the edge of the cliff and releases a long cleansing breath. "I really miss her." She turns to face Stiles who was watching her, yenno to make sure she doesn't fall. "I miss Allison so much. I don't think I will never stop"  
"Nobody is expecting you too Lyds."  
"She was one of the only people that really seen me for the person I really was, or am I guess"  
Stiles looks down at his feet because he's kind of offended, he looks back up rubs the back of his head nervously. "Yeah"  
"You did too" she walks over to stand in front of him. "Stiles you've always been so good too me. Even when I was a colossal bitch to you"  
He looks down at her. "Well that's because I was infatuated with you since we were 8" pulling his mouth to a tight line.  
She looks up at him under her perfectly made up lashes. "Im sorry it took me so long to figure it out."  
"Figure what out?" he says, confused.  
"Everything. Me! You! Our friendship. The way I feel about you"  
"What? The way you feel about me. What are you talking about?" Stiles will always love Lydia but his 10 or 15 year plan went down the drain when they became close friends. He didn't want to jeopardize that for a stupid crush. He wouldn't ever imagine that Lydia would have anything but platonic feelings for him.  
She catches the confusion in his voice and panics. _'Holy shit I'm a big idiot. He doesn't feel that way about me anymore'_ she turns on her heals and heads back to the cliff side. "Uh yeah you know. Like you are like my best friend. And uh that's super important to me" thank god her back is facing him because she's scrunching her face with embarrassment, she balls her fist by her sides. She hears him walk up behind her.  
"Are you sure that's what you mean ?" She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning to face him.  
"Yeah Stiles. Our friendship is really important to me." She looks everywhere but at him.  
"Okay. Then why can't you look at me"  
She looks at her feet.  
"Not that you have to or anything. I'm not trying to be a cocky douche bag and need you to look at me all the time when we talk. Because you don't.,"  
"I'm in love with you" she cuts off his rambling. She looks at him studiously br / > "Oh" she takes his surprise as disappointment.  
She gives him a slim smile. "Uh yeah" she looks back down and tucks her hair behind her ear. "But uh. It's okay Yenno. I get it. You don't feel that way about me anymore. You just got out of a relationship a few months go, I mean it's been awhile but that's not my business. I don't even know what I was expecting by telling you. I just thought I should. Yenno be honest." She laughs at her own rambling. She walks around Stiles to head back to the jeep "uh we should probably head back". She feels Stiles grab her by the wrist to turn her around. She takes a second before she faces him. "What?" She tries to look unfazed.  
"You can't do that!" He scrunches eyebrows.  
"Do what"  
"Don't play stupid, You can't just tell me you are in love with me than walk away"  
"You didn't say anything. I didn't feel like prolonging my humiliation"  
"Okay cut me some slack. The girl I've been in love with since third grade just told me she loves me"  
"Okay fine. Slack has been cut" she watches as a bird hops around in some dirt.  
"Lydia stop being so stubborn and listen to what I just said." He annunciates his next words. "The girl I'm in love with. Like _still_ in love with."  
"Your still in love with me" she blinks at him.  
"Yes!" He rolls his eyes. "Like still crazy in love with you. But like not in a creepy way. Like in a "We have been friends for a while and it naturally progressed" way and "I've come to love your brain over the way you look" way, not that I haven't always loved your brain," she cuts him off again, but this time she grabs him by the cheeks; like that time long ago in the boys locker room, and kisses him. Not to stop a panic attack or for a distraction like with other boys, but because she can and she wanted to. His eyes go wide for a moment because he's like super surprised, she never gives him any wanting when she does stuff like this. He finally closes his eyes and relaxes in to her. Pulling her close with one hand on the small of her back and the other at base of her neck, his long fingers threading into her hair. She slides her hands from his face to wrap around his neck.  
They break apart; looking at one another wildly. Lydia pulls her swollen bottom lip into her mouth and let's out a breath out her nose. She looks from his eyes to his mouth and back to his eyes.  
"Uh. So did that just like actually happen? Or did I like fall asleep and this is a dream"  
Lydia gives him a smile and laughs through her nose. "Nope, that just happened"  
"Well holy shit. I'm smoother than I thought"  
She smacks him in the chest and stands on her tippy toes and places a barely there kiss on his lips. She grabs him by the hand and drags him toward the jeep "Come on, you can show me what else you are smooth at".  
He stops abruptly, throwing her off balance. "Are you saying what I think your saying, because if your saying what I think your saying. I'm definitely dreaming"  
Lydia walks to stand directly in front of him. She holds up her hand and counts each finger till she gets to five than wiggles them in his face. She gets a wild smile on her face. Stiles eyes go wide "Holy shit!" Now he's the one pulling her toward the jeep. She laughs behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Can this just happen >.


End file.
